When You're Gone
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Things spiraled out of control and now Sasuke has to walk home alone. NaruSasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Yet _another_ oldie, not much to say, and really it's just a drabble, it's not even over 1000 words. Meh, but i said I'd post everything I had.

Original y! comment:

I know the Icon said Fanfiction, and well, as I had planned it, i had the whole fight between them, but i just didn't like it when I started typing it. So instead, in a moment of angst, this came up; and after talking to someone I felt a little better, enough to fix the spelling and actuall end the drabble (it had stopped at "dobe" but...) I suppose the Yaoi is implied, and as I think of their relationship as more equal so its either or SasuNaru/NaruSasu, just pick one (_I so Say NaruSasu 3_)

I've been working on a prologue(for a colab), which is slowly coming along (I swear) So, besides this being short, I hope it's alright. There might be more drabbles to come. This is just a drabble, not complete in anyway. I said i would post some, so this is the first. Thanks for reading.

Staring up into darkness.

"You were supposed to save me." His voice was weak, frail.

Staring down into light.

Red slowly spreading out, blending into the darkness that was falling down over him like a sheet, wrapping and winding it's way until he was tangled in it's grasp.

"You were supposed to save me." Tears were now rolling down over pale cheeks. It wasn't in his nature to cry but his body wasn't listening to him at the moment. Crimson eyes were covered by pale tired lids, opening to reveal dark, endless pools of black.

Ocean blue staring back up at him, unmoving, unaffected.

"Why?! Why didn't you come in time?!" He almost screamed at placid face that was inches away from his own. "Why weren't you there when I needed you?!" his voice dropped to a soft whisper. Long, slender fingers brushed over the cold, tan flesh. "I loved you…" His brows turning up in sadness, "...I loved you, damnit!" He almost screamed, his fist crushing the ground next to the blonde locks, raven hued bangs spilling over those soft, whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's lifeless eyes. His tears falling down and landing on the ball of the flush cheeks, rolling down towards the ground beneath them, following the same path Naruto's tears has traveled earlier. He set his jaw, suddenly mad at himself for letting things get out of control.

"I'm sorry." He slowly lowered his head, pressing their foreheads together; Naruto's forehead protector lying on the ground a few feet away, his own tucked neatly in the breast pocket of the orange coat. Sasuke's eyes closed as he gently kissed those soft lips, wanting more than anything for them to press back against his own, for Naruto to suddenly come alive and pin him to the ground in a feverish embrace like he had before. The once warm body now lay cold underneath him.

"Dobe…"

Sasuke slowly unzipped the orange jacket, pulling out the worn blue sash, the metal plate barely still attached to the thinning threads. Slender fingers traced the gash across the leaf symbol carved into the dull plate that once belonged to him. Dark eyes hid behind pale lids as the memories flowed though him. He shook his head, pulling the tears threatening to fall from his eyes back, as he carefully tied the material around the other's head before sliding those beautiful blue eyes under heavy lids then kissing the soft lips once more. His chest felt heavy as he stared down at the once lively body, wishing, more than anything, that it had not come to this.

Sasuke stood, lifting Naruto's dead weight off the ground as he walked, slowly, stopping to pick up the other's discarded belonging and pocketing it.

His journey was long and tiring, his injuries slowing him down further, but it didn't matter. He was already dead inside and his body would soon follow.

Once the gates to Konoha were in sight Sasuke slowed, staring at the large doors, closed tightly for the night. He swallowed hard, looking down at the calm face of his beloved before continuing on, stopping at the bench just outside the large entrance, slowly releasing Naruto's body to the cold stone as he layed him down for someone to find in the morning.

"Goodbye." His voice was soft, loving. One more kiss placed on unmoving lips before he turned, not looking back as he tied the dark band, adorning the other's worn metal plate, sweat, blood and tears, around his forehead. Tears slowly ran down pale cheeks as he walked, finally stumbling on a stone in the path and falling. Once down he was unable to move, too much blood was gone, his heart was broken, and he had lost the one person who was most important to him, he had no reasons to be now. Nothing. Darks eyes glassed over, the last few tears landing on the cold stone beneath him.

"Naruto…" Tired, worn, pale lids closed over the sad dark eyes for the last time.

* * *

A/N: I actually wish I had made it so Sasuke stayed on the bench with Naruto... shrugs it's two years old, I'm not gonna fix it XD!


End file.
